


Rooftop Non-conversations

by Zippit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Rolling Remix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: Bruce is very good at having non-conversations and he's on yet another rooftop when another occurs. With Green Lantern of all people. Good thing criminals have the worst/best timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Peaceful Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106397) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> Written for the [Batfam Rolling Remix](http://batfamrollingremix.tumblr.com/). It was a wonderful experience and hopefully I did the characters justice. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> The story that inspired this one: [One Peaceful Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8106397) by [Skalidra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra)
> 
> The one that was inspired by mine: [Gonna be Okay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8367337) by [throwntotheair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/throwntotheair)

Bruce made a mental note to up the thermal protection in his suit the next time he was in the cave. The cold had crept its uncomfortable way further up his torso. He’d only been crouched next to the brick chimney for twenty minutes. The shadows were deep enough there he simply melted into the dark void. He felt the uneven press of the rough grit against his palm from the hand braced against it. Their lead had taken them to the harbor edge of the city and here there was no escaping the howl of the wind off the half frozen water.

At least with the cold, there wasn’t the usual sweet-sour cloy of overripe meat and human waste that sometimes made its way into the waters around Gotham. The howl of the wind made Bruce pull his cape closer around him and to keep it from drawing any unwanted attention. The creak-slosh of the ice was also masked. Perfect weather for criminals and the capes that chased after them. He imagined Alfred had hot cocoa stirring on the stove and a fire roaring in the small den they normally used.

Dick was in town, called in to take his place with Damian tonight, and Bruce knew he missed Damien. The bond between his oldest and his youngest surprised him. It shouldn’t. He reached up to brush his fingers across his eyes to clear the lenses of the drifting snow and felt more than saw the presence appear beside him. Bruce cut his gaze sideways then proceeded to roll it. The green glow of Lantern was muted compared to his usual exuberance but still far too bright by half.

“Hey, Spooky. Not a night to be out, huh?” Lantern actually makes himself fade to a muted dark army green. He’s still too bright to Bruce’s enhanced lenses.

“I said you weren’t required tonight. Red Robin’s keeping an eye on the guard detail.” Bruce shifted his weight to bring some feeling back into his legs.

“They came from my city. They’re _my_ responsibility.”

Lantern and Bruce’s idea of responsibility usually clashed but on this they did agree upon. Even if that meant Lantern was trespassing in his city. Bruce grunted and folded his arms across his chest. The snow should keep the minor criminal elements inside. No one liked braving the snow. Only the big operators with profit they didn’t want to lose a penny of were still rushing around.

The silence wasn’t companionable. Too many arguments lay between them for that. Bruce let it continue. Silence was his friend. Silence was his natural element. But that was the antithesis of Hal Jordan and the peace only lasted ten minutes before he spoke again.

“So…have you given any thought to my proposal?”

Bruce glared at the warehouse door, willing it to open, and discharge the Ramirez Syndicate. His fist tightened around the furl of cape he had pulled close around him.

“That isn’t a topic up for discussion. I thought I made that clear.”

“Nothing’s ever up for discussion with you. It’s always a fight and this isn’t one I’m willing to let go. C’mon, Bats. It’s not something we can ignore.”

“There’s nothing to ignore. _Nothing’s_ there.”

Bruce minutely turned his head to watch Lantern. He’s closer than Bruce realized. There’s no need for that. A knotted twist of sensation tugged at his stomach. He needed to end this before Lantern came up with any crazy ideas.

“Says you.” Lantern snorted. “You’re not the most reliable when it comes to dealing with emotional matters. God knows I have no idea how your kids put up with you half the time.”

Bruce gritted his jaw and curled his fists even tighter. The blunt sharpness of nails digging into his palm only fed the anger. Lantern wrecks through his control faster than even Jason could.

“There’s nothing to discuss, Lantern. This also isn’t the time or place.”

Lantern took a deliberate step closer and the muted green flared brighter. Bruce opened his mouth to cut him off when the door to the warehouse eased open and light spilled out onto the ground. No bodies flowed through for a few long seconds. Bruce leaned back into the shadows further and tensed. He glanced from one unusable outcropping on the warehouse to another. Surprise wasn’t going to be an option. A direct, frontal attack would be needed.

Where were the Syndicate members? Had they been spotted? Was there a change in plans? If Lantern had blown this op because of his big mouth and bringing up things that were better left alone….

The heart monitor began to slow when Bruce saw the first Syndicate member swagger through the doorway, smoking a cigar and looking entirely too pleased with himself. Low man on the totem pole moving up in the world. However…that meant someone else had been demoted or promoted. There was no telling until they all walked out.

The next member to wander outside was dressed in a similar suit and striped tie. An idle part of Bruce’s mind wondered if there was a mandatory dress code. It might explain the matching suits though not the horrendous taste in materials and designers. This one didn’t have much of an expression on his face aside from boredom. Once he returned to the cave, he’d need to see what his databases could pull up. The third man to walk outside carried a large box. Plain, white cardboard with only a symbol of two crossed sabers stamped on the lid.

“Batman, I have no activity on my end. Looks like I’ll have to join you for the party.” Tim’s voice chimed in over his ear piece.

“Incoming cargo ship. They’re offloading and possibly unloading.” Lantern pointed to the northeast direction of the harbor.

“Time to do some work. Lantern, keep the ship from leaving the harbor after it realizes what’s going on. Red Robin, with me. We’ll clear the building and see just what the Ramirez’s are dabbling in.”

He unfolded himself from his crouch loosened up his shoulders for the strain he was about to put on them. Lantern grabbed his arm and Bruce gave him another glare.

“We’re not done here, Bats.” Lantern gave him a meaningful glance that lost the majority of its impact because of the cowl’s lenses.

He didn’t bother to respond. He simply shot his grapple across the way then leaped over the edge to swing down. Lantern could very well try but as far as Bruce was concerned the topic was a moot point. At some point Lantern would learn that Bruce didn’t change his mind often or at all.


End file.
